Crepera Lucis Caelum
Crepera Lucis Caelum is a queen of Lucis in the Final Fantasy XV Universe, more commonly known by her Lucii form as the Rogue. According to her bestiary entry her ascension was controversial as some saw women unfit to rule. She thus spurned the watch of the public eye and took to the shadows to enact her rule. She is known to have wielded a shuriken. Her statue form appears in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, and she makes an extended appearance in the Windows and Royal Editions of Final Fantasy XV where the player can find her monument and fight her as a boss. Profile Appearance Crepera's human visage is unknown even to most of her contemporaries due to her hiding her face. As a Lucii, she uniquely does not conceal her entire face by a helmet, her elaborate horned headgear covering the eyes and the nose. The headgear somewhat resembles a dragon, which might be in homage of Bahamut, as most Lucii seem to have elements resembling the Astral as part of their attires. Her white porcelain-like face mask has cracks on the surface and black lips. Though the mask has realistic nose and lips, where her eyes should be the mask is covered in black leather-like designs. She wears an intricate full body suit of armor with a half-skirt and high heels. Her shoulder blades have ornaments that each have four long strips of fabric attached that invoke the image of wings, or Bahamut's red capes. Personality Not much is known about Crepera's personality, making her among the most mysterious of the rulers of yore. In addition to valuing privacy and hating the public's eye, she focused on leading Lucis through crisis and succeeded magnificently, making her famous for years to come. After being defeated by Noctis Lucis Caelum, she urges the True King to continue on and restore the light. Abilities The Rogue wields her royal arm, a shuriken with wing motifs, with great skill. She is swift and agile despite her size, dashing and dodge-rolling around the arena slashing with her weapon. She can throw her shuriken with great accuracy and can manifest and hurl hordes of other shuriken. She can warp-strike by throwing her weapon. In her Starscourge-controlled state, she can disappear into a cloud of miasma and reappear to suddenly attack, and can disappear to leave a glowing hologram behind that soon explodes. Her attacks are venomous and she resists all elements apart from light. Story Crepera assumed the throne of Lucis at some point during its 2,000-year-old history after her father, the king, and her brother, were killed by daemons. She spurned the public's eye and stayed in the shadows, yet went down in history as a capable leader who steered Lucis through crisis. After her death her soul joined the Ring of the Lucii, the monarchy's royal heirloom. Her spirit also resides in the colossal statue of her likeness built in the Crown City of Insomnia, where it became part of the Old Wall. The Wall is an ancient defense mechanism for the city that will animate at the behest of the currently-reigning monarch when the city, and thus the Crystal the monarchy is duty-bound to guard, are in danger. In addition, her statue was replicated in a smaller form to defend Insomnia's Wall amplifiers, this version called The Rogue Guardian. Her royal arm, the Star of the Rogue, was entombed in Myrlwood in a remote part of the outlands of Lucis. The About the Kings of Yore document in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades posits that royal tombs were erected as a memorial to the king or queen who claimed that land in the name of Lucis, suggesting Crepera was the one who claimed the forest as part of Lucis during her rule. When Niflheim Empire invades Lucis, Nyx Ulric activates the Old Wall with the Ring of the Lucii despite not being a member of the royal lineage. Though the Crystal is already stolen, the Old Wall animates to fight the colossal Diamond Weapon wreaking havoc on the city. The Rogue jumps at the arriving Diamond Weapon and threatens it enough it uses its main attack. She also holds up a collapsing cliff. Prince Noctis, the last of the Lucian line, embarks on a quest to collect the royal arms of his forebears, and comes upon the Tomb of the Rogue in Myrlwood where he inherits the Star of the Rogue, joining it to his Armiger. The magic of her tomb is released by Lady Lunafreya during Leviathan's Revelation to empower Noctis. After Noctis acquires the Light of Providence after his ten-year slumber inside the Crystal, he returns to the now daemon-infested ruins of Insomnia to fulfill the prophecy of the True King. The Rogue has been enslaved by the Starscourge and is used by Ardyn Izunia as one of the obstacles on Noctis and his retinue's path to the throne room. As Noctis ascends the throne he summons the Lucii who plunge their royal arms into him. As Noctis dies he takes them to the in-between realm where the Rogue takes up arms with the Star of the Rogue and joins her fellow kings and queens in cleansing the Starscourge from the world. The Ring of the Lucii shatters, releasing the kings and queens from their servitude. Gameplay Star of the Rogue The Star of the Rogue is an optional royal arm found at the end Myrlwood in north-west Cleigne. It is a shuriken that can deal multiple hits in rapid succession, either on different targets or on the various body parts of a single large enemy, and can split up into many duplicates. The weapon reflects the stealth ninja-like martial arts of the Rogue. When Noctis throws the star it permeates enemies and flies in erratic arcs.The Star of the Rogue uses Noctis's Strength stat to calculate damage, and like other ranged weapons, it deals more damage the closer the enemy is. Directional input during the attack has Noctis jump in the direction to begin an aerial combo where he throws the star while airborne. Its phase-counter is a melee attack. Warp-striking has Noctis warp to the enemy and grind it with the shuriken. It hits multiple times and inflicts a lot of damage to both Noctis and the enemy. It is good for breaking off appendages. The warp-strike may also fail to connect entirely. The Star of the Rogue is a good ranged weapon for Strength-based builds. The Star was available in Platinum Demo – Final Fantasy XV as a secret weapon, capable of airstepping, which also appeared in point-warp animations, which is not the case in the final game. One of the statues of the Old Wall in Insomnia wields a giant version of the star in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Sigil In Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, the Rogue's Sigil: Aerial Ace, enables the bearer to perform a mid-air step after attacking. Boss The Rogue has an extended role in the Windows and Royal Editions of Final Fantasy XV, where she is fought as a boss in the final dungeon. The Rogue Guardian appears as a boss faced at Wall amplifiers in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Rogue appears with the other Lucii on the Insomnia stage after the stage transitions to night. Etymology The Lucian royalty have three names similar to the real world of ''praenomen-nomen-cognomen. Crepera is the feminine form of the Latin adjective creper, which that means dark, dusky, obscure, doubtful, uncertain, and wavering. It refers to both the lineage of Lucian monarchs being associated with darkness and the color black, as well as her secretive nature. All of Eosian nobility have Latin names. In Japanese her Lucii is known as the "Crouching Dragon King". It may refer to the Chinese idiom of "crouching tiger hidden dragon", which describes a place or situation full of unnoticeable masters. Her Lucii in English is known as the Rogue, likely referring to a renegade, as someone who does not conform. References ru:Крепера Люцис Кэлум Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XV